guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blackout
Will this interrupt someone from using a skill if they're casting it while you finish casting Blackout first? :I just tried it out on the Mahgo Hydras, I believe it does, I was able to interrupt them a few times, I did have henchment with me. Does aidan have some kind of interrupting shot, because I know the others cannot interrupt right off the bat (Devona can knockdown). --Karlos 21:07, 30 October 2005 (EST) :Definitely yes. (right now, it's also on the article page: "By disabling skills, Blackout also causes a skill in use to fail, much like an interrupt") 134.130.4.46 15:52, 4 May 2006 (CDT) ::The interrupt is caculated at the end of the spells cast. So if an enemy is casting a 6 second duration (migrane holy viel on his target, res spell etc) spell and you black him out for 3, if the enemy is no longer 'blacked out' at the end of the cast he will complete the spell. --Draygo Korvan 15:56, 4 May 2006 (CDT) Wondering if this stops glyphs from working too? I heard somewhere that glyphs cannot be interrupted, but does this interrupt glyphs too? :Yes, it does "interrupt" them, since it's not interruption in the game sense of the word. But a skill that is disabled at the end of its activation time fails. See Interrupt and Skill#A General Skill Timeline. 134.130.4.46 21:27, 28 June 2006 (CDT) Stance Tested today, game build 17,894 * Storm Chaser * Physical Resistance * Mantra of Flame * Whirling Defense None of them end when I cast Blackout on Doppleganger. None of them gets removed when Doppleganger cast Blackout on me. I am going to assume that Blackout in general does not end stances, and any stance ended by Blackout should be pointed out as a special case. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:48, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :Hm, well that's strange, I used Battle Rage, ideas is that I use it right asfter I blackout for adrenal skills. It ended the stance. I'll try the others and make a list. In any case. Gasp, double revert! =PSilk Weaker 03:53, 29 June 2006 (CDT) ::Please read the skill description of Battle Rage. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 04:35, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :::I think we should add Silk is and idiot on the page just to let people know. At least I added the thing about the adrenaline, huh? Pathetic, but anyway, sorry 'bout that.Silk Weaker 06:35, 29 June 2006 (CDT) ::::It wouldn't END a stance, just disable it. :::::You're kinda late. The Hobo 00:51, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Why is Anet so mean : ( I think this is the most nerfed skill...it makes me sad.-OaS I know, it is horrible. I remember when it was a 8 second duration at 16 domination... at 6 seconds now it is near useless. There are so many other skills that should've nerfed instead of blackout. No deadly paradox has been nerfed much worse. a 15energy stance wtf?71.191.30.237 00:49, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :ANet doesn't like Assassins at all it seems. Sometimes I wonder why did they design them in the first place? <.< J Striker 09:47, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :: I'm aware it's a year later, but this still made me Lol at the irony. --Joseph Leito 22:53, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::: This + Ecto @ 14 domination or n/me Blackout -> arcane -> wod -> wod -> blackout 00:20, 30 July 2009 (UTC) A bit of a hyperbole I really think some of the notes paint blackout as more than it is. It really can only be used to drain adrenaline, counter spikes, and blackout monks when you spike. It can't be used to stop condition and hex removal; it just delays it for a few seconds. --Vindexus 08:44, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :wtb definition of hyperbole 3k-- (Talk) ( ) 22:22, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::Wtb year and three months later. --128.195.73.176 23:35, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :::It means exaggeration. Sirocco 23:39, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::::There is noooo way that you could possibly be telling me the truth Sirocco! You really shouldn't blatantly lie to people like that, it's extremely rude. I'm going to go sit in a corner and cry myself to sleep now.<~~like that? -- (Talk) ( ) 23:41, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Recharge I think that this article needs a section on recharge, and its effect on yourself and the enemy. It causes all of your skills to recharge in 5 seconds, and if the enemy had a skill Diversioned, it will cause it to recharge much quicker. :No, if you or your target has a skill on a recharge timer longer than the blackout time, it does not shorten. --Fyren 17:17, 10 September 2006 (CDT) ::Eh, they fixed it as i saw today. Bosses 193.29.52.4 06:59, 14 November 2006 (CST) I just wonder if the duration is the same with bosses, as they have shortened effects from conditions and hexes... It's a skill so I guess the full length time should apply but can anyone confirm? :As right as you are, it disables the skill. And since i yet to hear of a boss with a reduced disable ability, id assume no. Renegade Shinobi In other irrelevant news.... This picture is a solar eclipse colored purple. Just saying. Flechette 06:16, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :More specifically, it's the diamond ring effect. Unfortunately, there's no Wikipedia article :/ --Gimmethegepgun 01:00, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Buff Last time I checked, this skill got a MAJOR buff. No longer a touch skill, it's now spell range, and it doesn't disable the caster's skills. So in other words, it's a powerful shut-down spell... which will get mercilessly abused in PVP, and they will nerf it back to the original.... enjoy it while you can! April fools thats the fake update... lol ---- :Oh WHAT THE HELL! I knew it sounded too good to be true... Damn it, Anet. First you screw with us and don't give us the GENDER CHANGE we all loved last year, and then this? COME ON ALREADY! I quit playing Guild Wars like, forever. ---- :Its' called April Fools gg, and Just Echo+Blackout and add w/e else you want it total win. Lost-Blue 02:51, 6 April 2008 (UTC)